buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chain11207/Card Analysis- Magic World
Heyo Everyone, Chain here with my First Buddyfight Card Analysis. Today i will Go over my personal Favorite World...... Magic World Before Anyone asks, No i am not doing anything from Set 2 Yet till they are released and i play test them and then Update this Post. Disclaimer: These Are just my opinions and not actual facts so if you dont like it .....deal with it. You are entitled to your own opinion. Magic World: What Is magic world? Magic world is a world filled with powerful spells and Tricky monsters. The monsters in magic world are not that strong but the spells more than make up for it. A good magic world player must plan out their strategy ahead of the opponent so they can counteract their opponents every move leaving their opponent frustrated and helpless as you pick at them slowly watching them suffer as they cannot do anything to stop you......yes.....burn....slowly......Ahem.... Oh sorry bout that, Got lost in thought there. Well onto the card analysis Items Gunrod, Bechstein: Great Weapon. Costs 1 gauge to equip but its 1 free burn damage per turn. The earlier in the game you equip this the more effective it will be. Imagine you equipped this turn 1 and used its effect every turn. By turn three you would have dealt 3 damage...thats a Diabolical Hardcore for only 1 gauge! Gunrod, Stradivarius: I want to like this card....I really do... But 2 gauge seems way too costly for this thing. It basically has the Gunrod,Bechstien's effect except with the added bonus of giving +3000 to a monster. Though that can help Magic worlds monsters break through high defense monsters there are easier ways to get rid of the opponents high defense monsters. I will give it some credit though...it can save you from a dracoenergy or a Knight energy and can put your monster past being a target for dragonic breath.....but im still not sure if 2 gauge it worth it....Considering all the awsome spells magic world has. My opinion may change, still have to test this some more. Spells Abra Cadabra!: When Buddyfight first started there werent many spells that could worry a Magic world player, except another Magic world deck. Now with all the destruction spells dragon world has as well as their negates/ katana world coming out soon this card is needed more than ever. This card negates spells for the cost of 2 gauge. Worried about attacking your opponents monster for fear of them having a destruction spell? No worries! Getting tired of your opponent negating your attacks with dragon shields? Force them to eat the damage! This card is just too good not to use! Begone!!: Have you ever hated a monster so much that you just wanted to erase its existence? Well now you can! This card allows you to nullify the call of a size 2 or less monster for the cost of 2 gauge. The trick to using this card is to make sure the opponent pays a hefty call cost before using it, I personally have been using it to troll Jackknife Dragon....Opponent pays 1 gauge to summon Jackknife dragon...BOOM only 3 Jackknifes left! Opponent Summons Demon Goldo...."GO TO HELL!" Whats even better is you can even nullify buddycalls with this card! Go directly to Jail, Do Not pass Go, Do not gain 1 life! Devil Advantage: This card can come in handy. you can pay 1 gauge to add 2 72 Pillars with the same name to your hand. If you have 2 Buers in the drop Zone you basically +1 gauge. If you have 2 Asmodais you can backdrop something. if you have 2 Diabolical hardcores......you better have 6 gauge and a monster! The point is that this card is advantage.....and advantage is never bad....its just Devilish! Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever: Words cannot express how much i love this card! For the cost of 2 gauge and 1 life you can bring back 3 Size 1 72 Pillars from the dropzone to the field. This can be devastating for the opponent and get this....it gets better! You also shuffle all the cards in your dropzone back into the deck! So all the amazing spells and monsters you used have a change of being redrawn again to be used again! This card is also a counter card so you can use this durning your attack phase to get extra attacks off!. Summon Asmodai to destroy something, Summon 2-3 buers to get your gauge up to 3 and use Diabolical hardcore, Summon 3 monsters with 2 crit each and attack the opponent directly for 6 damage. There is just so much versatility with this card its just freakin amazing! Magical Goodbye: 3 words, Remove, Remove, Remove! That is what Magic world is all about. To make up for our weak monsters we remove our threats with powerful spells. This card can return size 2 or less monsters back to the opponents hand! Clear their center and then go ham on them! You can also use this on your own monsters when they are being attacked to negate the attack and resuse their effects next turn. Nice one!: Not much to say here. Pay 1 gauge to draw 2 card......Simple and conditionless +1....Drawing cards is never bad especially in a world where you cant deck out. Noisy Danceroom:I want to use this card, I love the artwork but after using it it is not as great as it seems, it gives +1000 power to all of your 72 pillars on the field and you may pay 1 gauge to return a 《72 Pillars》 from your field to your hand. 1000+power isnt that much and the second effect has so little targets it does not even matter.....what are you going to return during your turn? Buer? you are paying 1 gauge to gain 1 gauge.... that cancels itself out! Asmodai? Backdrop is great but i dont feel like paying 1 gauge and a card from my hand to do it again......ill just wait till i draw another Asmodai. Gusion? Sure go ahead if you wanna pay 2 gauge to draw 1 card when nice one is pay 1 gauge to draw 2 cards!. It just not as great as it seems. Oops!: This card is great IMO. Pay 2 gauge to return a monster item or spell on the field to the opponents hand. We have Begone and Magical goodbye for size 2 and less but what about if you opponent decides to wall you with a size 3? What about if your opponent Loves weapons like Dragoanthem, Dragobrave or Hysteric Spear? Thats what Oops is for, to get over everything else......sure it does not outright destroy the monster/item but if it has a high gauge cost the opponent wont be playing it again anytime soon.....and you put them in their place. Quick Summon: I like this card. Divert the attack and give your monster counter attack. Play a high defense monster and your opponent is sure to die! Only problem is it requires you to have a monster that could survive the attack in your hand and to use this card aswell...thats -2 from your hand just to stop 1 attack. the counter attack makes up for it but if you summon something that dies before counterattack activates you are in big trouble......your opponent still has their monster and will be attacking you again next turn. you stalled the opponent thats about all you did. Play this card but play with caution! Solomon's Shield: Negates the attack if it is not a link attack. Our monsters in Magic world have weak defense.....most of them, Only a crazy person will link attack....unless your dangerworld with double penetrate. So....yea..... block everything else! But please.....save it for high crit monster damage, or if you really wannt keep a monster alive......no point in blocking a 1crit attack directly unless your about to die or you suspect an impact that can kill you. The Ark: This card......i dont know where to begin because i barley ever play it.....ever! This card an Potentially save you from dying....."Potentially" because its not a guarantee. if 1 of the 2 cards in this cards soul is a spell then if your life is 0 you regain 2 life and draw a card. .....thats a pretty slim chance for something i have to invest 2 gauge while i am alive for. Thats like saying "I know i am going to lose so let me gamble on luck." Not worth it IMO if your gonna lose then lose with honor....but i dont plan on losing.... Do you? Trans-flame: free 1 damage. I wouldnt say this card can make or break a game but it does seem interesting, Id rather just stick with the gunrod though.1 damage for 1 card or 1-or more for 1 card and 1 gauge? I think we see the cheaper option. Not a bad card though just needs more cards to support it. needs more testing though so this opinion is subject to change XD Impacts Diabolical Hardcore!: This impact is amazing! pay 3 gauge and If you have a 72 Pillars in the Center you instantly do 3 damage to the opponent. That is so easy you can even do it Turn 1 if you choose to! I cant say much else about it. Size 1 Demon Doctor, Buer: What this card lacks in power it makes up for in utility. When this card is played you put the top card of your deck into the gauge. With all the gauge Magic World needs this guy is needed! Only downside is at the end of the opponents turn this guy dies......wait whats that? Its not so bad? Oh thats right we have cards like Devil's Advantage and Saturday Night Devil Fever that need cards in the dropzone! Even Better if we play Buer to the center the opponent will just kill him for us! Awww thank you you shouldnt have! XD Demon Knight, Aibolos: Size 1 wall for 72 pillars .....i guess? this guy has 5000 defense but the only problem is so many monsters and weapons hit 5000 attack so easily they can kill this guy like he is nothing. Whats worse is he has 3000 attack so if they really wanna remove him they can just dragon breath or dragonic shoot him! Well at least he can hit hard......ehhhhh no, he only has 1 crit. Soooo what do i use this guy for? Well i guess you might be able to use him with quick summon. But....thats about it. Demon Lord, Asmodai: Awsome card. Can outright kill any monster at the cost of 1 card from your hand. The opponent high defense monster means nothing to this guy! When paying for his effect try to drop a Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts